No solo un Winchester
by CrazY AngeeL
Summary: Oneshoot NO WINCHEST: Otra noche para el Impala en la carretera. Confesiones entre dos hermanos. Del porqué todo estará bien, por más negro que sea el futuro.


Hará siglos que no venía a publicar algo mío... (n.nU, y eso que tengo algo pendiente por terminar u.u, no lo dejaré colgando), dicen que la inspiración es como la magia, y creo en eso xD, sobre todo porque yo he tenido bastantes arranques.

En fin, esta vez le tocó a los hermanitos Winchester (Monisimos los dos xD, los adoro!), sencillamente porque... A mi imaginación le dio la gana, no hay explicación más clara que esta.

Gracias a Dani-chan y a Andy por leer este fic antes que nadie xD

* * *

**No solo un Winchester.**

Un Chevy Impala del 67, negro, corre por las carreteras sin pausa, sin variar de velocidad, y el rugido del motor perturba el silencio de la noche, jamás dispuesto a frenar la marcha, a tomar un descanso superior a diez minutos, hasta llegar a su destino.

Al volante, Dean Winchester conduce, y el silencio del interior de su fiel "nena" es solamente roto por una sonora pieza de AC/DC, pues el menor está dormido en el asiento del copiloto, incapaz de proferir, como haría normalmente estando despierto, una queja por sus gustos musicales.

Sus ojos, más apagados que de costumbre, están fijos en la carretera, siempre pendientes de la próxima curva, y mientras la banda sonora de Evil Walks resuena por todo el carro, Dean Winchester no puede hacer más que pensar.

Piensa en todo lo que dejará atrás: Su preciada nena, la Impala, la eterna cacería de demonios, el montón de bellezas a las que quebró el corazón en sus viajes de paso, en su padre, al que en cierta forma idolatraba, en su madre, muerta por el Yellow Eyes Demon, a quién no podrá dejarle unas flores en su tumba cada que este de paso por donde la enterraron, pero sobre todo, en su hermanito menor.

No puede apartar sus pensamientos del pelinegro que está a su lado, Samuel Winchester, el pequeño Sammy, al que siempre va a molestar, hasta el fin de su vida, su mitad complementaria, y es que en verdad, puede que sean como el agua y el aceite, pero no se podía negar que eso les daba la dinámica Winchester que tenían, era un lazo poderoso, que los hacía sobrevivir y ser capaces de derrotar a cualquiera que los desafiase a muerte: Era lo que los convertía en el par de hermanos dinamita.

Dean suspiró, y una sonrisa leve se coló en su rostro: No era la típica de burla que le dedicaba a Sammy, la de coquetería, ni ninguna que clasificara en el catálogo: Era una sonrisa de orgullo por ser el hermano mayor del pequeño Winchester.

Sammy, el tímido, el buenorro, el santito, su aprendiz, su parte lógica, el que tenía un pero para todo, su fiel nerd al que molestaría incluso desde el fin del mundo.

-Sammy…

-Uhm… -Se despertó, restregando sus ojos-

-Buenas noches, princesita –Sonrió burlón-

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó, sin evitar reprimir un bostezo-

-Voy a ir al Infierno.

-No lo harás, Dean –Al mayor se le rompió el corazón ante la entereza del menor, la gran seguridad que destilaban sus palabras. Porque sabía que más tarde se llevaría una decepción-

-Si, iré. No me haría mal ir y asarme como un pollo rostizado –Sonrió, muy a su pesar, por la broma-

-¡Dean! –Sam le miró, escandalizado y dolido por sus palabras-

-No podemos negar lo obvio, pero si podemos aceptar la verdad que le viene a esta.

-¿De qué hablas, idiota?

-Soy un Winchester, Sam.

-¿Y eso qué mierda tiene que ver?

-Piensa, Sammy.

Sam le mira a sus ojos, intentando entender, y solo puede pensar en una cosa: Su padre, un Winchester que logró escapar del Infierno, y entiende lo que está pensando Dean.

-Dean…

-Iré al Infierno, Sammy, y no podemos evitarlo, pero…

-¿Cómo piensas salir de allí?

-Soy un Winchester antes que nada y después de todo. Lo lograré, Sammy, así pasen milenios que no pasarán. Te apuesto a mi Impala que no duro más de cinco años en el Infierno –Dijo con seguridad-

Sam y Dean se miran a los ojos, y se sonríen, porque ambos saben que así va a ser. El menor siente su corazón devastado, y sus ojos están rojos, porque sabe que no logrará evitar al Infierno, pero pese al cruel destino que le espera al mayor, no dejan de sonreír, nostálgicos y con esperanza.

Porque por más negro que sea el futuro, los dos Winchester saben que la princesita Sammy luchará por sacar al mayor del Infierno, así tenga que ir hasta el fin del mundo, y si no puede, porque saben que, pase lo que pase, Dean jamás se rendirá hasta lograr su cometido.

Porque los Winchester, sin excepción, son tercos, valientes, y cuando quieren algo, especialmente relacionado con la familia, caminarán literalmente encimas de las Brasas del Infierno, con tal de lograrlo.

-Dean… -En lo primero que se fija el susodicho es en los vidriosos ojos del menor-

-¡No me digas que vas a llorar!

-No es eso.

-Ay, Sammy… -Dean se pone una mano en el corazón, y le mira falsamente asustado. Su sonrisa burlona le delata- yo creía que intentabas volver de esto en un momento cursi, como en esas novelitas rosa.

-¿Lo sabes porqué las has leído?

-Cállate, perra.

-Idiota –Se miran- sé que saldrás, pero no porque eres solo un Winchester.

-¿No? –Alza las cejas, interrogativo y curioso-

-No –Lo resume todo en las siguientes palabras- lo sé porque eres Dean Winchester.

Ambos se sonríen con entereza, y vuelven a clavar su vista en la negra carretera, tan negra como el destino que les espera, apenas iluminada por los faroles que rodean la autopista, mientras AC/DC no deja de retumbar en sus oídos. Ambos están en paz, por eso, se pueden dar el lujo de sonreír.

Después de todo, no es solo un Winchester. Sam mismo lo dijo: Es el gran Dean Winchester.

* * *

¡Y fin! no tengo más comentarios que decir, más que escribir, me gusta todo tal y como está... Peroooooo... (Lo sé, lo sé, siempre hay un pero xD, es una verdad universal xD) como no quiero terminar siendo demandada, no renuncio a mi derecho sobre este fic, solo renuncio a que nada de Supernatural, salvo esta creación, me pertenecen xD

Se acepta de todo (Especialmente los chocolates xD), incluso comentarios fantasmas, pero no aceptaré una sola cosa: Demandas xD

¡Buen día! (O noche, depende de como lo vean xD)


End file.
